Rigsby's Choice
by underling909
Summary: The team will do anything for each other. Red John is relying on it.


**By way of apology for the long delay in updating _Pretty When You Cry_ I give you this little one shot (or is it a drabble?). This is not so AU as _Pretty_ and I like it because all the team are here (even though it is, of course, dark). I hope you like it too.**

First they came for Rigsby. To have a conversation with him, they said. An hour later, they took Jane. Then nothing. Food was finally brought. They were still attached to the wall but each by only one hand so they could manage to eat. Red John's men simply smirked when they (mainly Lisbon) asked/begged/screamed at them for news of/return of their colleagues. The food was cleared away, but Lisbon and Van Pelt managed to hide some for their missing men, and shortly afterwards Rigsby was returned. He was walking between two guards, and apart from appearing pale and glassy-eyed he seemed untouched. They chained him in place between Cho and Van Pelt and as soon as they had left Van Pelt produced the sandwiches she had saved for him. He ate mechanically, not looking at his colleagues.

Van Pelt tried to comfort him but Lisbon could not stop herself from asking him for news of Jane. Rigsby covered his head with his free arm and tried to curl into the wall. The other three exchanged worried looks.

"Wayne, it's ok. You're safe now," soothed Van Pelt.

Rigsby's shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. "They were going to hurt _you_ , Grace, they were going to…. I couldn't…." Van Pelt's free arm was away from him but she pulled herself awkwardly across so she could put it around him. "I'm sorry!" she heard him mutter, "I'm so, so sorry!"

"What do you mean – you have nothing to be sorry for! Whatever they did, it's not your fault. I love you so much, Wayne. Let me help you through this. You're gonna be ok."

Lisbon looked at Cho. She wanted to push Rigby, find out what they were doing and where the hell Jane was, but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt Grace's comforting of her devastated boyfriend. It became moot, as the door was opened and Jane was half carried in, dropped to the floor next to Lisbon and swiftly chained. His jacket, vest, shoes and socks had gone and his shirt was only partly buttoned. His mouth and cheekbone were bruised. He smiled quickly at a worried Lisbon. "I'm fine, I'm fine, it's ok." he croaked, but he was shaking and she could see that he was fighting pain.

At the sound of his voice, Rigsby had turned his back, so that he was only facing Van Pelt, and the look on his face made her pause, and glance across at Jane in confusion.

Lisbon put her hand gently to Jane's hurt face. "What did they do to you?"

Jane put his free hand over hers. "It doesn't matter. I'll be ok."

The big man was now sobbing openly – Grace's attempts at comfort becoming increasingly desperate. Cho slammed his hand on the floor in frustration. Stuck in the middle of them all he felt unable to help anyone.

Jane was waving away the sandwiches Lisbon offered him. He put his free hand on the floor to support himself and turned awkwardly so he could see Rigsby. "Hey." he croaked towards the sobbing man. "It's ok…. Rigs! Wayne? Please! Do you think I don't know that it wasn't you? Hey? You did what you had to and don't let that bastard twist it. Because that's all he has left to do to satisfy his pathetic little appetite. Huh, Rigsby? You're my friend, my buddy! And you did the right thing. I would have done the exact same thing." His voice had become soothing and Rigsby's sobs were calming and his breathing evening out.

Lisbon and Cho, next to each other, shared a sombre glance as Rigsby slowly turned his blotchy face to look at Jane. Jane smiled at him, only flinching a little from the pain it caused. "Hey! Come on. We need you, Rigs. That was what it had to be. Look at me, huh? You didn't do any of this – and it's nothing I can't deal with. I've had so much worse…"

"I'm so sorry man" muttered Rigsby. "You know I _never…_ would _never…"_

"Exactly. How stupid does he think we are!" encouraged Jane and nodded quietly at the now reassured Rigsby. "Give him the food," he murmured to Lisbon. "I can't eat it." Lisbon briefly paused in stroking his hair to pass the sandwiches down to Rigsby. His acceptance, with a watery smile, of Jane's little gift somehow made them all feel a bit better. Jane scooted closer to Lisbon and leant his body against hers, resting his head on her shoulder. "I need a rest, Lisbon. Just a little rest. We should all rest, and then we can decide what to do…" His eyes closed, and his body slowly sagged, and he tilted, until his head was resting in her lap and he was supine, all but his right arm still incongruously attached to the wall." He was instantly asleep, but continued to tremble. Lisbon stroked him and stroked him, the tears running slowly down her face.

Cho nudged her, and whispered in her ear – "Look." He nodded to the far side of Jane. There was blood on the floor where he had moved towards her. Lisbon turned her brimming eyes to her second-in-command. She longed to air the suspicions and fears she knew they both shared but Rigsby was sitting on Cho's other side, slowly chewing his third sandwich and staring blankly out into nothing. For his sake they would not mention the matter again.


End file.
